


Dom!Jund

by SailorSage



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, snund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/pseuds/SailorSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jund snaps and decides to give Snake a taste of his own medicine.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom!Jund

Jund didn't know what made him snap. Maybe it was all the tormenting Snake put him through. Making him  _beg_ like he was some sort of pet. Maybe there was some part of him that tingled when he thought of snake begging him for a change, watching him quiver underneath him, watching him blush as he played with snakes ass for once. Or Maybe he just wanted to knock that asshole off his high horse. Jund didn't care.

He stood over a sleeping snake with a smirk plastered on his face. He had decided to pay snake a surprise visit. He eyed Snakes naked body with lust. He had to fix the bulge in his pants just thinking about snake squirming under him. He admired Snakes slowly rising and falling chest until it drove him mad. He pulled a set of hand cuffs he had borrowed from Cry out of his back pack and fastened one side around snakes left hand, put the chain behind the metal bars of his bed as quietly as he could and fastened the other side to his right hand. Jund stood back to make sure the larger man wouldn't awake before he was ready. After a few seconds of steady breathing, Jund quickly pulled out two short segments of rope (which he also borrowed from cry, that dirty bastard) and gently tied them to snakes ankles and then to the beds feet.  
Jund then pulled out a small bottle of lube and set it on the bed stand. He straddled Snakes chest and leaned down kissing snakes ear before biting down on his neck.

Snakes eyes bolted open and he tried to sit up but he couldn't move. He looked around wildly until his eyes rested upon a smirking Jund.  
"Wake up sunshine" he teased

"What the fuck is this Campbell" snake spat back.

"Shut up and suck my dick" Jund pushed his erection at snakes lips who glared up at the younger.

"Did I stutter bitch?" Jund hissed running his fingers through snakes hair and yanking. Snakes groaned through gritted teeth his back arching slightly. He was not about let his bitch dominate him. Jund growled and pulled the older hair more aggressively.

"Suck it. Now."

Snake pressed his lips together lividly before opening his mouth and licking Scott's tip before sucking the length. He continued glare into junds eyes as he twirled his tongue around Jund who moaned slightly then pulled out abruptly.

"Good boy," Jund made sure to use the most demeaning tone he could.

"You're going to regret this you bitch" Snake growled as a response.

Jund ignored snakes threats and stood up, grabbing the lube. He dropped some of the cold liquid on snakes growing erection causing it to twitch with excitement and snake to let out a sharp breath. Jund began teasing snakes length, playing with just the tip until he was completely erect. If Snake tried to thrust into his hand he pulled it away.

"Ah ah ah," he teased.

"Fuck you."

Jund continued to rub the tip, occasionally stroking down the whole length.

"Fuck, Jund just jack me off damn it"

" _Beg me,_ " Jund Whispered.

Snake glared at him as he twirled his fingers around his tip, legs twitching uncontrollably.

"God fuck you, Jund"

"Wrong answer" Jund replied moving his hand away from snake.

"God fuck Jesus Christ Jund, please just jack me off please Jund, touch me." Snake spat.

A smirk crept across junds face as he started stroking snakes length and pushing a finger into his ass.  
Snake hissed at the intrusion. Jund just smiled and pulled his hand away, putting a drop of lube on his palm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up."

Jund covered his erection in the lube, moaning at the touch before lining himself up with snake entrance.  
Snake pulled at his binds, trying to move away from Jund.

"Don't even fucking think about it brat!" Snake yelled.

"I'm sorry, think about what?" Jund mocked as he shoved his length in. Snakes eyes widened, body twitched and cringed, as he moaned and panted.

"S-stop Jund… It hurts…" Snake whimpered and Jund grinned.

"Good." He said thrusting into him. He started at a slow pace, watching snakes face contort and his eyes rolling back in pain.  
Snake moaned at grunted at each thrust, trying to breathe through the pain. Just as the pain started to dull, Jund pick up his pace. Snake hissed and groaned, pulling at his binds. Jund moved one of his hands to snakes length and started to stroke it roughly in rhythm to his thrusts. Snake gasped, toes curling. It was an overload of pain and pleasure, his body couldn't handle it. He released his fluids all over junds hand and his chest. Jund moaned as the contractions of snakes muscles clenched around him causing him to thrust violently as he came inside snake.  
Snake hissed when Jund pulled out, feeling the cum drip from him.

"Good boy," Jund mocked getting dressed.

"Untie me." Snake commanded.  
Jund looked over at snake with a smile, he put the handcuff key in snakes had and turned on his heels and ran.  
"You're going to regret this you fucking asshole!" Snake yelled after him.  
Jund didn't care, it was worth it.


End file.
